BROWNIE IS MISSING!!! The Braid(less/ed) Wonder
by Aishini Da Max
Summary: it's part1, well..Duo's Braid is gone...OMS!! (Oh, my Shinigami!!) It's all about the impact on the G-Boys that this creates...Think, if you've seen CCS, it's like the Change card is among them... though this 'thing' only affects the people who had entere
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: …would it be great to own the g-boys… (Get Relena away… I'm glad Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Hajime Yadate, and Yoshiyuki Tomino owns her…) and all those people own g-wing… NOT ME!! Kami, I'd be too happy if I did…

And now… the fanfic *sweatdrop* I know I know… the others are unfinished… CH!! Too lazy…

The Braid(-less/-ed) Wonder _or _Brownie is Missing!!! 

ADM: *rotflmfao* "OK, back to the fanfic…"

The Braided Wonder wakes up one morning. (at 5 AM)

Duo: "Hm…" *goes back to sleep*

He knows that there isn't anything different. He then gets up 2 hours later. As usual, Duo gets over to the mirror, fix-up the braid. 

Duo: "Hm…" *lazily runs his fingers through his bangs with the gel* 

[ADM: "NOT Trowa's Zero-G® Hair Gel!!!]

Duo: "Damn lockpicks… !!!! Brownie? Brownie?!"

[ADM: *rotflmfao!!!* "OK… back to the fic…" ¬¬]

Braid(less) Boy runs around looking for 'Brownie.'

Duo: "Brownie!! BROWNIE!!" *he runs around the hangar, therefore, waking up the other pilots*

Wufei: "MAXWELL! KISAMA!! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP IN THE MORNING WITH THAT ANNOYING ALARM CLOCK VOICE OF YOURS!!"

Duo: "I CAN'T FIND BROWNIE!!" *Duo dashes around not knowing that he just let out the secret nickname of his braid*

Wufei: "Brownie?"

Quatre: *just coming out of Trowa's room* "Duo… why did you have to bother us—er, me? *innocent, wearing a robe*

[ADM: "No, really?!"]

Duo: "Oh! Now I'm really sorry!" *nervous laugh* "1st, 2nd, 3rd base, home run, or grand slam?" *nervous laugh, still running, Braid- er, Brownie isn't flying*

Quatre: "Duo! Ok… ok… it was a 3rd base…"

Duo: "No Grand Slam, ne?

Quatre: *blush* "Uhm… what's wrong, Duo?"

Duo: "I CAN'T FIND BROWNIE!!"

Quatre: "Brownie?"

Trowa: "…Brownie…?" *desperately looking for that Zero-G® Hair-Gel, _also_ wearing a robe…*

Heero: *walking down corridor*

Duo: *runs into Heero* "Gomen, Heero!" *runs off*

Heero: "Damn it, Duo!!'

Duo: *yelling back* "Hey! I can't find Brownie!"

Heero: "Brownie?"

Duo: *thinking* 'What happened to my Braid…? Hm… If I don't find it, I'll get Howard to fix the self-destruct button in Deathscythe… Brownie…'

Wufei suddenly comes around the corner, smirking.

[ADM: "!!!"]

Wufei: "Maxwell! Brownie?"

Duo: "Yes! I sai- I mean, NO!!"

Wufei: "Brownie equals… Braid?"

Duo: "Nuuuuuuuu!!!" *runs off*

Quatre: *still in _pink_ robe* "Duo!! Shhh!!"

[ADM: "Did I not mention that before? Heheh…"]

Braid(less) Boy is running from his humiliation, when suddenly, someone grabs the collar of his tank top.

[ADM: "Think! The 4th episode! Duo's sleeping clothes?"]

Heero: "You have some explaining to do, Duo."

Duo: "Nani?! What the hell did I do?!"

Heero drags the Shinigami to the control room where the other pilots are.

Heero: 'The braid… where is it?' *thinking* "Brownie?"

Duo: *goes into that comical anime cry* "Hey! HEY! Nobody messes with the brai-!!" *sigh*

Moments later…

The control room door is kicked open. Heero drags a full-of-angst Duo through the doorway. Heero slams Duo into the couch.

[ADM: "Itai… though Duo must be used to that pain… WEEP!!"]

Quatre: *_not_ in the pink robe* "Duo, what's Brownie?"

Duo: "! Hn! Quatre! For once! I don't want to talk about it!"

All (besides Duo): "GASP!!"

Wufei: "It's the baka's braid. That long thing is gone!"

Duo: "It's BROWNIE! I mean- BRAID!!" *red*

Heero: "You nicknamed you braid… _Brownie_?"

Wufei: *mocking Duo* " '_I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie…_'"

Duo: "Uh… I'm running!!" *dashes out of the control room*

Heero tries to grab the Braid, but misses.

Heero: "Damn it! It's much more convenient to catch him with a Braid." *runs off*

Wufei follows. Quatre and Trowa stay in the control room.

Trowa: "…Brownie…" *manages a BIG laugh*

Quatre: "Holy shit!!"

Trowa: "Hey! Quatre, you just cussed! That's so amazing! I can't believe it!"

Quatre: " !_! Trowa, you are talking! A LOT I might add!" *doesn't notice that he's drinking down some of the booze that Duo had bought* "You're being like Duo!"

Trowa: " Oh, my kami! And you're drinking, too! Lemme' count!! Lemme' count!! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8! 8 bottles! Plus the one that's in your hand! That makes 9 bottles! Wow!" *laugh*

[ADM: "Ah, shit!!" *rotflmfao!!* "I crack myself up!! Even more!!"]

Quatre: "This is fuckin' crazy!!" *realizes the other swear word, yells* "This _is_ crazy! Duo! What the hell happened?!"

Over at the chase…

Wufei: "It is easier to catch Duo with his Braid."

Heero: "Wu-man, you just put Duo in a sentence without insults."

Wufei: "!!! WHAT?!"

Heero: "You heard what I said."

Wufei: "I can't believe this!! Nuuuuuu!!"

Heero: "And your natural instinct word did not come out."

Wufei: "What might that be?"

Heero: "See…?" *gasp* "Oi… I'm getting tired…"

Wufei: "Heero Yuy! What is the matter with you?!"

Heero stops to grab some air. 

Heero: "Likewise…" *gasp* "Duo!" *gasp* "What the hell happened?!"

Wufei stops.

Wufei: "Duo Maxwell… no braid…?"

Meanwhile… the Shinigami manages to get away.

Duo: "I want my Braid!!! BROWNIE!!!"

Relena: "Duo, is there something wrong?" *trying to open Heero's room, fails* 

Duo: "Leave, damn it. It's getting so jacked up here. Go." *gloomy*

Relena: "Why… ehm… how?" *gasp* "Your braid. Where is it?"

Duo: *pushes her away violently* "Go home, take a piss, go to bed." 

[ADM: "I love that quote! Comes from YYH manga, Genkai says it… Kickass! Yoshihiro Togashi owns it!! Not me… ¬¬"]

Duo: "Leave, Peacecraft, LEAVE! Leave, before I kill you myself!"

Relena: "Well, then Duo!" *walks off, wonders what happened to the Braid*

Duo: "Ch… screw you. I WANT BROWNIE BACK!!!"

Relena sees Wufei and Heero at the end of the corridor.

Relena: "HEERO--!! Heero?"

Wufei: "Huh? Oh!" *winks, smiles, puts 2 thumbs up* "Approval, Relena!"

[ADM: "!!! OMS!!! (Oh, my Shinigami…)"]

Relena: "Huh?! Uhm… doumo, Wufei!"

Wufei: "Hm… welcome! …!!!" *runs away yelling*

Relena: "Heero? Are you OK? REALLY?"

Heero: "Back off, onna." *still grasping for air*

Relena: *thinking* 'Heero was never like this… Duo's never gloomy… Wufei approved of me… what happened to the other two…? Wait a minute…' *evil thought* 

[ADM: "!_! She actually thinks!!"]

Relena: "Heero, you stay here!" *runs*

Heero: *thinking* 'Hell, no!'

[ADM: "He didn't say it out loud!!"]

The stalker goes to the control room. All 'it' finds is a pair of fighters.

Quatre: "Damn you, Trowa! Can't you just shut up?! Gaylord Focker!"

[ADM: "I just watched Meet The Parents, OK? So bare with me!!"]

Trowa: "Hey, Quatre! You're being a meanie!"

Relena: "Will you boys stop it?" *sweatdrop, the Power of PACIFISM*

[ADM: *shuddering*]

Both pilots: "Hell, no!"

Relena: "Nevermind!" *goes back to sinister plan* "Is that beer over there?"

Quatre: "Damn, right it is!"

Relena: *sweatdrop* "Any tequila?"

Quatre: "It's in the-!"

Trowa: "Bottom left cabinet! Over there!" *points*

Relena: "Arigatou!" *grabs the tequila and King Cobra® cans*

[ADM: "La Cervesa!!"]

Later… it's getting dark… late… Trowa and Quatre are still arguing.

Trowa: "Ewww!! I hate this stuff!" *careless throws a full, unopened bottle of Zero-G® Hair Gel out the window* "Quatre! I'm going back to my room! Go away and leave me alone!"

Quatre: "Of course I will, you jackass!"

Relena has gotten Heero drunk. They are in his room…

[ADM: coughs massively, chokes and shudders*]

Wufei is sleeping outside, not meditating. Duo is still weeping over his major loss. He grabs his cel phone.

Duo: "Hey… Howard? Can you fix my self-destruct button overnight?… REALLY?! SWEET! …uhm… no reason… Bye now!"

Shinigami then goes to rest. He hears yelling and covers his head with a pillow. 

Duo: *muffled* "Fuck you, Relena."

[ADM: *coughs massively, chokes and shudders* "You know the drill…"]

It is now morning…


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer crap: Gundam Wing is not mine… I wish it was… it belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yadate, Sunrise, and Sotsu Agency… 

…

…..

Quatre gets up.

Quatre: "Damn this hairdo!!" *gets out of his room and busts Trowa's door open* "Focker, where'd you throw out your hair gel?!"

Trowa: *is in front of the mirror seeing his muscled self* "Hm…?" *runs off scared and yelling* "IT'S OUTSIDE OF MY WINDOW!!!" *trips on a bowl of soup in front of his door, Quatre ignored it earlier*

Quatre: *leans out the window and grabs the Zero-G® Hair Gel* "Yes…"

Trowa: "Ooh! It must be Catherine's soup!" *grabs the half empty bowl and actually eats some of it*

[ADM: "!!! It usually tastes nasty, but…"]

Trowa: "A little spice… not too salty… COOLIES!!! IT'S ZESTY!!!" *he puts on a 'loud' Hawaiian shirt and walks outside leaving the bowl in his room*

[ADM: "uhm… Howard… notice anything missing from your closet…? actually, he must have a bunch of those anyway!!" *sweatdrop*]

Trowa runs to find Catherine getting into the truck.

Trowa: "Hey, Cath!!"

Catherine: "Trowa?!" *confused by his mannerisms, she slugs him* 

Trowa: "What was that for?!" *he _punches_ her back, she blacks out* "I was only coming to thank you for that really tasty soup!!"

… *growl*…

The tall guy in the 'loud' Hawaiian shirt hears growling from the back of the truck… in other words… from behind _him_… 

Trowa: "What's that?" *he _in_cautiously approaches the back and lifts the canvas*

…*BIG growl in front of his face, it blows his hair back*…

Three lions seem to tower over him…

Trowa: *stuttering* "Oh…shit…" *is off and running as he yells, he finds three covered knives in his pocket* "Gee…" *pant* "I should try these!!" *he throws one knife and one lion, trying to aim for the forehead, the knife only flips behind him* "CRAP!!" *he tries another, but hits the truck's window instead* "EEEEP!" *still running, he tries the last knife, and hits the truck's front right tire, he is now yelling hella loud* "THAT THREE BACKFLIP THINGY!!!" *he tries it, and only lands in the middle of the lions* "aw…shit."

Still outside…

Wufei: *just waking up, notices that a pack of wild dogs are surrounding him…* "Huh…?" *screams a very high pitched girly scream and runs 'n' hides in Shenlong* "SALLY!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!"

Meanwhile, in Heero's room…

Heero: *gets up out of bed (wearing nothing…)*

Since he's used to just putting his spandex on without looking… that's what he does… He then goes out to the hall…

Heero: 'Something doesn't _feel_ right…"

[ADM: "Did I not add that Relena was in Heero's bed…? Oh, yeah! I forgot! There was beer and tequila all over Heero's room… La Cervesa!"]

Duo comes around the corner, ready to go outside.

Heero: "Duo. We have to talk."

Duo: "What the hell?!"

[ADM: *sweatdrop* "NOT YAOI!!!"]

They go over to the control room, and find Quatre…

Duo: "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

Quatre: "It's funny! That's the same question I asked you yesterday, Maxwell!"

Duo: "…hn…"

Heero: "KISAMA! That's my line! Injustice!"

All is quiet. Quatre had spike his hair…

[ADM: "!!! Scary thought…"]

Quatre: "Sons of bitches! I'm getting back to work! …ok… schedule bombing of coffee company at 15:00 hours…"

Heero: "Duo, something strange happened to me last night."

Duo: "I know. Something strange happened to everyone. But I _did_ happen to walk by your room…" *shudders*

Heero: "HN!! Piece of crap Peacecraft got me drunk!!"

Duo: "Oh… I see… well, did you hear anything…?" *sweatdrop*

Heero: *ponder* "She kept on calling out my name and-"

Duo: "ok…" *winces one eye (Duo –style!)*

Heero: "And she kept saying, 'I am Relena Peacecraft!' She seemed to be demanding something…"

Duo: "OK! Enough Heero! It really sucks for you! Er, lemme' rephrase that. You're screwed—aw, damn it! Anyway, you lost it!" *shaking head for several reasons*

[ADM: *rotfflmfao* "Yes, that is an extra F in front of floor!! I cus a lot! Hashbrown, LoveLi, and Leviathan should know that!"]

Heero: "What?"

Duo: "_Duo_ meanings. You're crazy—uhm… crazier. And, two, you lost you virg—You get my point! I'm out!" *walks out of control room and then outside* "I PROCLAIM, DEATH WILL FINALLY DIE!! OH, YEAH! ONE MORE THING, HEERO! CHECK YOUR SPANDEX! IT LOOKS AS IF YOU DIDN'T TAKE A GLANCE AT IT! BYE NOW!"

Duo is so loud that Wufei could hear him.

Wufei: *poking head out of Shenlong cautiously* "…?…" *sigh of relief* "Duo! Maxwell!" *jumps out, still cautious*

All of the Gundams are together, except for Deathscythe, which is at the Sweeper's.

Duo: "Damn you to hell, Wufei." *carries Heero's cold, expressionless eyes, even the voice* 

[ADM: "!! Duo!! O_o;;"]

Wufei: "This is serious… YOU are serious, Maxwell. Kami, what has come?!"

Duo: "By the Shinto god, Shinigami! Don't ask me." *still holds Heero's chara and punches Wufei in the stomach, he was caught off guard* "Since I'm goin' down, I'll bring as many as possible with me." *drags the unconscious Wufei into a vault behind the hangar* "You are staying there, Chinese Boy." *gets on a Suzuki and goes for the Sweeper's*

Back inside…

Heero: "SHIT! DAMN IT, RELENA!" *glares wide-eyed (Duo-style¬¬) at Spandex, panics*

Quatre: *winces at the sight* "I hate that color! Shit pink!"

Heero: "BRIGHT pink!"

Quatre: "NEON!"

[ADM: "HANDRA!!" *brings up that pink spandex man that her friend saw, true-to-life* "Igh… uuugly…"]

Both pilots: *sounds of disapproval and disgust*

Heero loads his S Magnum.

Relena: *from Heero's room, stole one of Quatre's pink robes* "HEEEERO!! I AM RIGHT OVER HERE, SO COME AND---!!"

Heero: "Hell no, I'm not." *passing Trowa's room, pointing the gun at 'it's' head*

Relena: "But you weren't complaining last night!"

This grabs Trowa's attention from in his room, he actually escaped… lucky.

The Guys (and me too): *anime/manga-style fall*

Trowa: *on crutches with lots of Band-Aids®* "Sorry! I overheard your conversation! Well, so that's what that beer and tequila were for! That's horrible, Relena!"

Relena: "…"

Quatre: "Damn, ho-ho! Go and keep all of my pink robes!! Who the hell knows what you did wearing that one already!?"

Relena: *pissed*

Heero: "Say goodbye, Relena."

GUNSHOT. 

A very loud one. Very abnormal for one gunshot… 

It wakes Wufei up. He's locked _in_ the vault. The only way to get out is to lockpick the inside lock.

[ADM: "Pay attention… it will all come together…"]

Wufei: "Damn you, Maxwell! KISAMA!!" *finds a picker and a holder caught by the giant door, along with some chestnut brown hair… very long strands…* "…?…" *he picks his way out, but it takes him a while* 

GUNSHOT. 

This sounds more like a normal gunshot…

Wufei runs inside the hangar, finding five other people inside, two of them are bleeding on the floor…

[ADM: "It's not over yet… THINK!! YOU JACKASS!! I am one myself…"]


End file.
